


Mechanical Curiosity

by Ver (verloren1983)



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:42:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verloren1983/pseuds/Ver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico likes taking showers before anybody else gets up. Leo discovers this by accident one morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mechanical Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anassa_anemou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anassa_anemou/gifts).



> God, I am SO sorry. This isn't what I had in mind AT ALL, but what can I say, I panicked and this is what happened. XD Hopefully you don't totally hate it, anyway? <3

Nico liked taking showers early in the morning before everyone else was awake. It was nice and quiet, for starters. He didn't have to fight anyone for a stall or deal with any of the stupidity boys were prone to when in a group, which he'd had more than enough of at Westover. And then there was the best part: at five in the morning, there was actually hot water. 

After finishing, he turned the water off and stepped out of the shower stall to reach for his towel and froze. Leo was standing just inside the door, and Nico flushed and pulled the towel around himself quickly.

“Hey,” Leo nodded.

“Hi,” Nico said awkwardly.

Leo didn't seem to notice the hesitation and headed for one of the toilets. Nico grabbed his clothes and headed into one of the dry stalls to change, hastily pulling the curtain shut when he did so. He was tugging his jeans over his knees when the curtain ripped open suddenly. Nico squeaked and pulled his pants the rest of the way up before looking up to find Leo staring at him.

“What?” Nico asked, frowning. His voice definitely did not crack as he asked that. Nope.

“I didn't know you weren't cut,” Leo said.

Nico's first thought was a not very polite Italian word that skittered through his mind, but didn't say. No such luck on Leo not noticing anything, apparently. No point in denying it then. He forced himself to concentrate on zippering and buttoning his pants. “So?”

Leo shrugged. “Nothing, I've just never known a guy that wasn't, that's all.”

“That's all?”

“Yeah. What do you mean, that's all?”

“I thought... nevermind,” Nico reached for his shirt and pulled that over his head, still not looking at Leo.

It had been a surprise, at Westover, to discover that the other boys- all of them- had been circumcised. That sort of thing didn't usually happen in the time Nico was born unless the family was Jewish, especially in a place as Catholic as Italy. It had been a complete shock to find out that such a mutilation was common all of a sudden. Personally, he thought it was barbaric, and he was relieved when some research uncovered that it still wasn't a common practice in Europe. That didn't really matter, though. He lived in America. He was the odd one out, and he'd gotten a lot of crap for it in the time he'd been in school. That's what he'd been expecting ever since the curtain opened. Leo had never liked him that much to begin with, after all, and even though it was better now, Leo didn't really need an excuse to single Nico out.

“Can I see it?”

“ _What?_ ”

“I mean, really look at it, for more than two seconds,” Leo said quickly. This didn't stop Nico from gaping at him like a complete idiot.

“Why?”

“Call it mechanical curiosity,” Leo smirked. “I see something new and I want to know more about it.”

“I'm not a machine.”

“No, but the body works like one. Come on. What's the big deal?”

“It's weird.”

“It's not that weird, I have one too. Would it make you feel better if I took mine out?”

“No!” Nico yelped. How had this gone so badly so quickly? He didn't even know. “I don't want to see yours!”

“Well jeez, you don't have to put it like that. Just thought it might be less weird for you.”

“You're going to bug me until I do this, aren't you?”

Leo's smirk widened. “That was the plan. You know I can be very annoying. I practice a lot.”

“You _do_ realize that's not something to brag about?” Nico asked. When Leo's expression didn't change, he sighed. “Fine.”

“Wait, really?” Leo blinked, clearly surprised.

“Yes. Just... don't make fun of me.”

Nico unzipped his jeans and reached inside his underwear, pulling himself out for inspection before he could change his mind. He closed his eyes and leaned his back against the shower stall so he wouldn't have to look at Leo while this completely mortifying event happened. Clearly he'd lost it. He already had a complex about this, and he was letting Leo Valdez of all people see him naked? Gods.

“Why would I make fun of you? It's cool,” Leo's voice said, interrupting his thoughts. “How do you keep it clean, anyway?”

“...soap and water just like the rest of my body? I don't understand the question.”

“Well, isn't foreskin dirtier? More likely to get infections and stuff. That's why most parents have it done.”

Nico huffed indignantly. “That's ridiculous. It's not that hard, just keep it clean.”

“How does it work?”

“What do you mean, how does it work?” Nico asked, finally opening his eyes to stare at Leo. He was surprised to find that Leo was on his knees and looking at Nico's cock _very_ closely. He could feel himself start to harden with the attention, and it wasn't like he could hide it in that position. Crap crap crap.

“Okay, that's enough, you saw it,” he said, reaching down to stuff himself back into his underwear. Before he could, though, Leo reached out and touched him. “Oh my gods, what are you DOING?”

Leo didn't answer, just hummed and pushed his foreskin back and pulled it forward again, starting a slow rhythm which felt better than it really had any right to. Nico bit his lip. Leo was watching him intently, switching attention from Nico's cock to his face and back again like he was testing something. Nico was careful not to make any noises because that would probably make him realize what he was doing and that would scare him off. Or maybe that was a good thing, because this was _wrong_ and he really should put a stop to it. Why was Leo even doing this, anyway? He liked girls. He'd made that perfectly clear. He'd said this whole thing was mechanical curiosity, but Nico wasn't a machine, it wasn't like this was something that would help Leo do other work. Nico couldn't be taken apart like Festus' head.

And then there was a slight twisting motion of Leo's hand and Nico suddenly realized he might have to change that particular opinion. Nico groaned, he couldn't help himself, but there was no running away- Leo's hand was still on him, and he was grinning.

“Good?”

Nico flushed.

“Man, I barely did anything, you must be really sensitive. Maybe it's good I'm cut, if I wasn't I'd probably never get out of bed. How do you get anything done?”

“What do you mean?”

“Just what I said. How do you not jerk off all the time?”

Nico felt his face heat up even further. “I... don't?”

“Well obviously you do other stuff, I'm just amazed you do.”

“No, I mean... I don't... do _that_.”

Leo stared at him. “You're kidding.”

“Why would I joke about that?”

“...jeez, no wonder you're wound up so tight all the time.”

Nico snorted. “Shut up, Valdez.”

“Why don't you? Jerk off, I mean.”

“When I was growing up, it was considered evil. All sorts of terrible things would happen to you if you did it. So... I didn't. Don't.”

“Come on, but it's different now. It's good for you. Especially for us single guys that probably won't be getting any anytime soon.”

“It's... difficult to convince myself that a lot of things have changed.”

Leo was quiet for a moment and then suddenly increased the speed of his hand up from 'barely moving' while they'd been talking to 'trying to give Nico a heart attack.'

“Ah!” Nico cried out and leaned his right hand against the back of the shower stall for support. It was too much, this feeling. Too good. It was supposed to be wrong to do this with another guy, but it felt too good to stop. He closed his eyes again.

It was only seconds later that the feeling peaked, intensifying so much that he groaned loudly and it echoed just as loudly through the bathroom. After Leo's hand left his cock, he opened his eyes. There was a splatter of white just over Leo's shoulder. Leo himself was staring down at his pajama pants looking a little confused.

“Huh,” Leo said. “Didn't think I was into that.”

It took Nico a few moments to realize that there was a wet spot on the front of Leo's pants. _Oh_. Wow. That was... wow. He couldn't let himself even think the words, but there was a heat in his lower belly just thinking about it.

Leo stood up. “So uh... yeah. I should go. Need to think about that one a while.”

Nico smiled a little, because he knew that 'thinking' was code for 'work on something non-living and possibly involving fire. And/or explosions.' Leo hesitated for a moment, but smiled back.

“If you want to, you know. Return the favor. Let me know.”

“I always take showers early in the morning before anybody else gets up,” Nico said.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I'll keep that in mind.”

“Do that. I might be getting a little mechanical curiosity of my own.”


End file.
